Quand les chats volent
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -¡Por favor, mi lady! ¡Solo dame una oportunidad, haré lo que sea! -exclamo Chat Noir con desesperación. Tomándola de ambas manos y mirándola suplicante. -De acuerdo... Te daré una oportunidad -respondió ella -Pero cuando los gatos vuelen... Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios del chico. (One-shot pareja LadyNoir)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

-¡Por favor, mi lady! ¡Solo dame una oportunidad, haré lo que sea! -exclamo Chat Noir con desesperación. Tomándola de ambas manos y mirándola suplicante.

Ante sus acciones Ladybug no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir su corazon acelerarse mientras lo miraba nerviosa. Consciente de que en algún punto de aquellos largos años en los que habían trabajado juntos como héroes de París, a ella realmente había llegado a gustarle su compañero de batallas.

¿Pero como no ser así? Muy a su pesar no podía negar que los constantes detalles y coqueteos que en un principio tomaba a broma, habían surtido efecto con el tiempo. Ademas de que claro, tampoco podía ignorar que toda aquella bondad, seguridad y valentía que Chat Noir siempre le demostraba, lograba volverlo aun mas atractivo ante sus ojos. Por que si, otro hecho que jamas pondría en duda era que aquel rubio enmascarado con traje de gato era un chico sumamente atractivo.

Sin embargo, también se esforzaba en recordar que ella estaba enamorada de Adrien. Cuestión por la que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos.

-De acuerdo... Te daré una oportunidad -respondió ella, ideando un plan y sintiendo un poderoso escalofrió al ver como los ojos felinos del rubio se dilataban y comenzaban a brillar con intensidad -Pero cuando los gatos vuelen -añadió rápidamente, antes de que Chat Noir se inclinara a besarla.

Pronto, la sonrisa del rubio desapareció a la par que su alegria.

-¿Que dices, mi lady? -pregunto mirándola confundido.

-Ya me escuchaste gatito -contesto con renovada seguridad, soltándose de sus manos y evitando reírse al ver el rostro desencajado de su compañero -El día que los gatos bajen volando de la torre Eiffel te daré una oportunidad.

-Pero... ¡Eso es imposible!

-¿Verdad que si? -asintió ella -Tan imposible como una relación entre tu y yo, ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Chat Noir frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada al suelo pensativo. Luego de varios segundos de profundo silencio entre ambos, el chico volvió a mirarla y abrió la boca intentando hablar. Desgraciadamente, antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de sus labios, los pendientes de Ladybug comenzaron a sonar.

-¡Oh, no! -exclamo ella tocando su oreja -Bueno, parece que debo irme... Lo siento mucho, ya nos veremos después ¿Bien?

Dicho esto, la heroína se ayudo de su yoyo para marcharse a toda velocidad de aquel estadio en donde había sido desarrollada la ultima pelea. Dejando a Chat Noir paralizado mientras la miraba alejarse. Con el rostro marcado por la desilusión y las orejas caídas.

Sin embargo, pasado algun tiempo, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios del chico.

"El dia que los gatos bajen volando de la torre Eiffel te daré una oportunidad"

Tal vez... No todo estaba perdido. Después de todo, su madre le había enseñado desde que era un niño, que la única diferencia entre algo posible e imposible, era solo un poco mas de esfuerzo.

.

Marinette miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como Adrien hurgaba dentro de un contenedor de basura. Sintiéndose sumamente confundida, la chica no sabia si fingir que aquella escena que veían sus ojos no estaba ocurriendo e irse a casa... O acercarse y preguntarle que demonios hacia.

-¡Por fin, te tengo! -exclamo el chico alegre, moviéndose para salir de aquel sitio.

Al instante, Marinette se puso nerviosa ante la simple idea de ser descubierta observándolo y comenzó a retroceder, golpeando sin querer un bote de metal y tirándolo al suelo.

El escándalo causo que la chica saliera huyendo como si el mismísimo demonio la estuviese persiguiendo. Apenas logrando reprimir un grito de frustracion por sus propias acciones y lamentándose por no poder recoger la basura que torpemente había tirado. Decidiendo que lo mejor seria quedarse con las dudas de lo que estaba haciendo Adrien, quien en cuanto la chica se marcho comenzó a gritar adolorido mientras que todo el callejón era envuelto por un furioso maullido.

Como pudo el rubio salio del contenedor y alejo las filosas garras de aquel gato callejero que habían sido clavadas en su pecho. Con cuidado de no lastimar al pequeño felino y tratando de no salir mas herido, Adrien metió al gato en una jaula.

-Bueno, creo que con un baño y con un poco de comida te sentirás mejor -comento mirándolo sonriente -Ahora viene lo mas difícil -añadió suspirando cansado. Imaginándose cuanto le costaría meterlo dentro de su habitación, bañarlo, alimentarlo y cuidarlo de no ser visto.

-¿Y no crees que pudiste solo pedírselo a tu padre? -cuestiono Plagg saliendo de su camisa.

-Por ultima vez, Plagg. Mi padre jamas habría accedido a que adoptara un gato, aun cuando fuera comprado.

-¡Pero tiene pulgas Adrien, no quiero que me contagie! -se quejo el kwami molesto.

-Tranquilo, eso no pasara -respondió el chico riendo.

-Sigo pensando que seria mucho mejor presentarme yo ante la chica, después de todo sigo siendo un gato.

-Si pero recuerda que para eso necesito ser Adrien y ella se niega a revelar nuestras identidades, ademas puede poner como pretexto el que tu seas un kwami. Un ser mágico.

-En forma de gato.

-Pero kwami.

-En forma de gato.

-Vale, si... En forma de gato -acepto rodando los ojos -De igual forma, sera mejor que siga con mi plan -El pequeño kwami negro lo miro con ojos adormilados y gruño -Ahora vamonos que debo terminar con los últimos detalles si realmente quiero darle la sorpresa a mi Lady en tres días. ¡Estoy ansioso!

-Pienso que estas exagerando -comento Plagg cruzando sus bracitos -¿Acaso no sabes que Ladybug no es la única chica disponible en París?

El rostro de Adrien se lleno de dulzura y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar enamorados.

-Para mi si Plagg, para mi si -dijo abriendo su camisa. Indicándole con ese gesto que volviera a esconderse para que se marcharan.

Plagg se dio una palmada en la frente y movió su cabeza con resignación antes de obedecer y volver a su escondite. Convencido de que todo aquello saldría mucho peor que terrible, pero sabiendo que de igual forma, cualquier cosa que pudiese decirle al chico seria ignorada.

.

-¿Y bien, Chat Noir? ¿Cual es la emergencia? -pregunto Ladybug preocupada, cayendo de pie al suelo de la torre Eiffel con gracia para posteriormente enredar su yoyo a la cintura.

Emocionado y un poco nervioso, Chat Noir se acerco a la chica de traje rojo con motas negras para tomar una de sus manos. Haciendo una leve reverencia para besarla mientras la saludaba de la manera mas caballerosa y galante que pudo.

Bufando con fastidio, Ladybug le quito la mano y después coloco su dedo indice en la barbilla del rubio para obligarlo a levantar el rostro.

-No vine a que mi mano fuera besada por ti Chat Noir, vine a defender París... -comenzó a decir mientras le daba un sutil golpe con el mismo dedo a la frente del chico -Así que dejemos tu encanto para mas tarde y dime, ¿Que ocurre ahora?

Riendo nerviosamente, Chat Noir se levanto mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la nuca y comenzaba a jugar con su cola. Ladybug lo miro confundida de su actitud.

-¿Y bien? -insistió perdiendo la paciencia al ver como se prolongaba el tiempo y no respondía.

-Yo... La verdad, es solo que...

-No hay ninguna emergencia ¿Verdad? -lo interrumpió cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Dándose cuenta de que en realidad, todo a su alrededor lucia en completa normalidad.

-Pues, para ser sincero... No, ninguna.

Ladybug lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, los labios apretados y una expresión de rabia contenida.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Chat Noir, me llamaste solo para verme? -el chico asintió avergonzado -¡Que irresponsable, eso no se hace!

-Lo se, pero...

-¡Pero nada, no quiero que vuelvas a llamarme si no es importante! ¿Entendido? -el asintió como si fuese un niño regañado por su madre -Bien... Y si todo esta en orden, entonces me voy -dijo dando media vuelta con la intención de irse. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados por la mano de Chat Noir deteniéndola.

-¡Espera, mi lady! Por favor... Si... Si hay algo importante -se apresuro a decirle, observando como la chica lo miraba primero aturdida y después interesada -Solo... Quiero que veas algo -pidió con el corazon en la garganta.

Ella sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de igual forma decidió aceptar. Así que asintió

Chat Noir rápidamente camino un par de metros para abrir una jaula que hasta ese entonces, ella no había logrado ver y de la cual, salio un pequeño gato perfectamente bañado y con unas graciosas alas de catarina, bastante mal cosidas.

Después, corrió por un objeto celosamente cubierto que mantenía entre las sombras y lo coloco frente a ella para finalmente, quitar la manta y dejar ver bajo esta una torre Eiffel hecha cuidadosamente de cartón. Lugar en donde puso al felino, quien rápidamente dio un salto bajando del monumento. Haciendo que sus graciosas alas de catarina se movieran como si estuviesen volando.

-¡Voila! -exclamo Chat Noir emocionado, levantando los brazos al cielo y sonriendo con tanta alegría que era capaz de mostrar cada uno de sus blancos dientes.

Ladybug lo miro como si estuviese cuestionando su salud mental.

-Entonces, me llamaste para ver a... ¿Tu... mascota?

La sonrisa del rubio desapareció y la miro genuinamente indignado.

-¿Mascota? ¿Como puedes llamarle así a nuestro hijo?

-¿Nuestro que? -pregunto perturbada.

-¡Nuestro hijo Felix, nuestro adorable Catbug! -aclaro tomando al pequeño felino del suelo y abrazándolo mientras miraba a la nada con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Felix?

-Así es, le llame Felix por su rostro de alegría -asintió el, mostrándoselo.

Ladybug parpadeo repetidas veces y apretó los labios, reprimiendo el impulso que tenia de comentar que aquel gato, mas que feliz lucia completamente amargado. Sobre todo, si se tomaba en cuenta como intentaba arañar y morder al joven.

-¿Impresionada, mi lady? -pregunto con orgullo al ver el rostro desencajado de la chica, quien al incapaz de responder se limito a mover la cabeza en modo afirmativo. El rostro se le ilumino Chat Noir -¡Maravilloso!... Entonces, ¿Me darás una oportunidad?

-¿De que hablas? -inquirió confundida.

El la miro avergonzado, con las mejillas fuertemente coloreadas de rojo.

-¿Ya no recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace una semana?

Los ojos de Ladybug se abrieron sorprendidos y su corazon comenzó a latir con fuerza dentro del pecho. Tanto que incluso podía jurar que su compañero era capaz de escucharlo.

-¡No puede ser!...Tu... ¿Hiciste todo esto... por mi? ¿Lo hiciste por lo que dije aquel día? -pregunto con voz temblorosa por la impresión. Chat Noir asintió -¡Oh por dios, no puedo creerlo! Yo, yo... Solo estaba...

-¿Bromeando? -termino el su frase, al verla incapaz de hacerlo ella misma -¿Entonces era mentira? -inquirió temeroso.

-No, si, bueno yo... No puedo darte esa oportunidad, Chat Noir -concluyo suspirando incomoda.

-¡No lo entiendo, yo cumplí!

-Si pero...

-Me esforcé, mi lady... ¡Te juro que lo hice!

-Chat Noir...

-¿Ves las alas de Felix? Yo las hice, las hice por ti -ella le miro sorprendida, ahora entendiendo el por que habían quedado tan mal -¿Y la torre Eiffel? También la hice por ti. Lo hice por que tu prometiste darme una oportunidad, y yo por ti seria capaz de hacer lo que sea.

Nerviosa la chica intento responder, sin embargo, solo asentaba a tartamudear palabras sin sentido que ni ella misma lograba entender lo que significaban. Abofeteándose mentalmente por sentir aquellas mariposas en el estomago, el calor en su rostro o el histérico latido de su corazon, maldiciéndose por actuar justo como siempre lo hacia Marinette delante de Adrien. Tímida y torpe.

Chat Noir al verla en ese estado, bajo la mirada sintiéndose profundamente desilusionado. Perdiendo el brillo en los ojos y dejando caer sus orejas. Luego puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica y suspiro frustrado al sentir como aquel sutil contacto estremecía su propio cuerpo.

-Tranquila, Ladybug -comenzó a decir mientras ella dejaba de hablar abruptamente. Incapaz de articular cualquier palabra o sonido. Reafirmando en su mente con horror, que aquella actitud solo conseguía tenerla con Adrien -Entiendo si no quieres... Y lo acepto. Prometo no volver a molestarte.

Esas palabras se arremolinaron en la cabeza de la chica. Le daba miedo imaginar la posibilidad de que Chat Noir perdiera el interés por ella. Tenía tanto miedo que casi no podía respirar. Temerosa de no poder disimularlo, opto por bajar la cabeza al suelo. Escondiendo su rostro con el fleco y sintiendo como toda su cabeza era un caos.

¡Oh, como extrañaba a Tikki en esos momentos! La pequeña kwami roja con su actitud siempre positiva y su inteligencia, seguro le ayudaría a esclarecer lo que sentía su corazon.

Al perder el contacto del chico, intento ser objetiva para entender sus propios sentimientos, preguntándose si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto en rechazar a Chat Noir. Tenia tres años intentando acercarse a Adrien, tres años fallando y volviendo a intentarlo, incluso cuando el solo podía considerarla una amiga. Pensando en ello, ¿Realmente era correcto seguir así? Tal vez ya era hora de superar aquel primer amor, idealizado e infantil y comenzar a ver mas lejos de sus narices. Tal vez ya era hora de darle una oportunidad a su compañero felino, aquel que siempre luchaba a su lado, aquel que confiaba en ella ciegamente y era capaz de protegerla incluso con su propia vida.

Tomando esa decisión, Ladybug levanto la cabeza de nuevo. Buscando al joven gatuno y dándose cuenta de su ausencia. Rápidamente comenzó a inspeccionar todo su alrededor con la mirada, hasta que por fin, lo encontró sentado en una de las esquinas mientras intentaba acariciar al pequeño "Catbug" Quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse de sus brazos.

-Pero que modales, minou -dijo ella en tono burlón, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba el chico -¿Te vas sin despedirte?

Al ser consciente de su presencia, Chat Noir la miro tímidamente mientras el gatito finalmente lograba escapar. Saltando de sus manos para caminar hasta donde se encontraba la chica, rodeándola un par de veces antes de comenzar a frotarse mientras ronroneaba.

Ladybug sonrio con ternura, agachándose para tomar al pequeño Felix entre sus brazos.

-Fue muy ingenioso lo que hiciste -comenzó a decir nerviosa. Sentándose junto al rubio, quien la miro sonriendo con profunda tristeza.

-No digas mas, mi lady. Te juro que ya entendí -respondió el, convencido de que solo intentaba animarlo -Es mejor que me vaya... París me necesita -añadió tratando inútilmente de sonar alegre mientras se levantaba del suelo para posteriormente, comenzar a caminar.

-¡Un momento, minou! Te estas olvidando de algo.

Chat Noir se detuvo y giro tras de si para ver al pequeño gatito en los brazos de Ladybug.

-¡Ah, si! Es verdad -acepto avergonzado, volviendo hasta ella -Vamonos Felix, hoy te has portado muy bien así que en recompensa, cenaras un trozo de salmón- dijo tomándolo cuidadosamente con un brazo -Bueno, hasta luego, mi lady -finalizo dando vuelta de nuevo para comenzar a caminar.

-¡Alto! -grito ella, deteniéndolo una vez mas -Aun te olvidas de algo.

Chat Noir se estremeció al sentir la tibia mano de Ladybug en su hombro, obligandolo a girar lentamente para encontrarse frente a ella, que le sonreía mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable carmín.

-Quiero cumplir -murmuro avergonzada, cerrando los ojos para después unir sus labios con los del chico. Olvidándose de sus temores y sobre todo, de Adrien.

Antes de que Chat Noir pudiera pensar qué es lo que quería decir con eso, Ladybug ya había agarrado sus hombros, y se había puesto de puntillas para buscar su boca con determinación. El chico estaba demasiado sorprendido, incluso fascinado por el inesperado beso como para poder reaccionar. Así que cuando la chica finalmente se alejo de sus labios, mirándolo temerosa y arrepentida, Chat Noir no tardo en salir de la sorpresa inicial para después volver a iniciar con un nuevo contacto. Sintiéndose el hombre mas feliz de todo el mundo por haber obtenido aquella oportunidad. Estando completamente maravillado por la embriagante calidez en aquel beso que lo hacia temblar de arriba abajo.

Ladybug por su parte, se dejó envolver en aquel nuevo beso, en aquel momento, en aquel sabor y aquellas hermosas sensaciones que plagaban su cuerpo, sintiéndose extremadamente frágil entre sus brazos. Pues si bien su primer beso había sido con el, no era ni remotamente semejante. Jamas imagino que Chat Noir pudiese besarla de esa forma tan dedicada, con tanto amor, sin olvidar ni un milímetro de su boca.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **¿Conocen la frase "Cuando los cerdos vuelen"? Bueno, de esa frase nació este fic xD**

 **En un principio pensé en poner un cerdo pero después de pensarlo mejor, decidí usar un Catbug :v Ademas busque imágenes, y la que encontré (y coloque de portada) me dio bastante risa.**

 **Igual, mi idea original era hacer que por medio alguna cuerda o algo, Chat Noir bajara al gato, pero me pareció muy cruel y mejor lo cambie por esto. Y si, se llama Felix por Felix Agreste ¿Por que? Nah, por nada jajaja.**

 **Sobre el capitulo final de "Éternel" no me estoy haciendo tonta, lo juro. Ya lo tengo, mañana o pasado lo arreglo y lo publico. Disculpen la demora :)**

 **Bueno, ahora si... Espero que les guste esta loca y boba idea, y si no... Que al menos que les entretenga por un rato ;)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
